One Wing in the Fire
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: This story follows "Thicker Than Water". #2 of at least three stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The sound of the train's whistle rising in the air, waking its sleeping passenger up, something Faith Ann Mitchell was not exactly happy about. However, her displeasure at being woken up from her much needed nap was something none of the other men and women who were traveling with her would ever know. The daughter of a father plagued with health issues and a mother who did everything from cleaning houses to doing laundry to make enough money to provide for her family and pay the doctor bills, Faith had learned early on how to work hard and keep her mouth shut. After all, opening it meant visiting instead of working, and that meant risking lose one's job.

The moment the train had come to a stop after pulling into Stockton's train station, Faith got off the train as soon as she could. The sooner she got off, the faster she could get to the school where she would be teaching. Teaching, she sighed. As much as she loved children, she wished she didn't have to teach in a school. Though, for the moment, she didn't see that she had much choice. She'd gone through a list of other occupations she could do to get out on her own and not one of them had held attraction to her whatsoever.

Faith could cook okay, only not well enough to work in a restaurant. She made her own clothes, but the idea of sitting at a table creating one dress after another made her ill. She loathed the idea of cleaning anyone else's home; she hated her own home chores as it was, though she did do it. When it came to laundry, it fell into the same category as the cleaning did. No, when all was said and done only three professions held any interest to her. Ranching, writing and teaching. Since no ranch she knew of would hire a woman, though that's where her heart really was, and writers needed a second job if they weren't to starve; she'd taken the third and gotten her teaching certificate. She'd been very grateful that she had at least found a good deal of satisfaction in seeing the children she taught learn something new.

"Humph!" Faith, who was carrying her only piece of luggage and had her mind elsewhere, bumped into a gentleman she had not seen. The stranger was sent falling down to the ground below. She was so embarrassed, and it showed she quickly set her luggage down, stretched out her hand and went to help the gentleman up.

"I'm sorry, sir." Faith was turning a thousand shades of pink as she let go of the man's hand and looked upon the stranger who was now standing before her. In his three piece suit and tie, he was a sight to behold. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to knock you down." Faith knew she was speaking the truth and hoped the man would somehow be able to see that fact.

"It's Jarrod, Jarrod Barkley." Jarrod smiled at the black hair, blue eyed beautiful young woman standing before him. Her suitcase sat nearby, so Jarrod surmised that she was new to Stockton. And, he thought to himself, since she looked to be around twenty, he figured she'd soon have many young men calling her. "May I know your name?"

"Faith, Faith Ann Mitchell." She glanced at her luggage and said, "I'm afraid I was in a hurry to find the house I am supposed to be using while I'm here." She went on to explain why she'd come to Stockton. "I planned on heading to the school afterwards. I'm supposed to meet the board members and then start teaching on Monday." She was glad she had a few days that could be used for preparation.

Jarrod couldn't help but grin wider. As he had accepted a very temporary place on the school board, due to an unexpected vacancy, he had to attend the meeting. As he thought on the meeting, Jarrod had to chuckle as Nick would also be there. His brother been elected to the school board the year before. However, Jarrod was sure it wouldn't be long before Nick handed in his resignation. The man, like him, was simply far too busy with the ranch and their mines, along with a number of other items that were on his plate to sit on the school board for very long. Of course, it didn't help Nick that Leah still clung onto him like crazy if her father wasn't around. For that matter, Bryon had even warmed up to his loud uncle and was now tagging along with his sister and uncle when Heath wasn't available.

"Your train is early, Miss Mitchell. It wasn't supposed to be here for another ten minutes." He went on to explain that the other board members had asked if he or Nick would meet her, but that Nick had ranch business to take care of first. "The house you will be using is within a block of the school. I will show you the way."

Faith thanked him as he picked up her suitcase and then followed him to the buggy he was driving. As he drove down the street, they exchanged small talk until the house she'd be using came into view. She could see the school from where they were. When a tall cowboy dressed in black walked around the corner of the building, Faith found herself mesmerized. She had to literally force herself to look at Jarrod. "Who's that?"

"My brother, Nick," Jarrod answered as he climbed down and then helped her out of the buggy. Grabbing her suitcase, Jarrod headed for the house. Faith followed only after Nick disappeared into the schoolhouse.

**~oOo~**

**The following story was inspired by the song "One Wing in the Fire" sung by Trent Tomlinson. If the information I found on the internet is correct, Mr. Tomlinson co-wrote it with Bobby Pinson.**


	2. Schoolboard and Nick's Offer

**Chapter Two**

Faith stood to the right of the teacher's desk, while a silver haired gentleman by the name of Guy Adams sat in a chair off to the left. Jarrod, Nick and two other men, twin brothers Seth and Keith Peterson, sat in the two front rows. Each had taken time to introduce themselves and then asked her to do the same. After all, Mr. Adams said, they did have her applications, a letter of recommendation from her previous employer and other references, but they wanted to know more about her. Keith had remarked that he had been unaware she was so young and questioned her ability to teach. Faith knew it wasn't mere curiosity that prompted the question. A part of her wanted to tell Keith Peterson off, though she didn't. "Before I tell you more about myself, may I address Mr. Peterson's remark?" She looked at all the board members, though she found it difficult not to simply stand and stare at Nick Barkley.

"I don't see why not." Jarrod spoke up when he noticed that Keith looked like he was going to object. Jarrod never could stand the man and wished the man would find some other place to be.

Faith smiled, thanked the gentleman and then said, as she stood as tall and straight as she could, "It's like I've already stated in my letter; I've been teaching for two years at the same place. I only left because my contract had ended and, while I would have loved to have continued, Miss Jacobs, the previous teacher, had moved back to town. She needed a job, and I needed a change of scenery. It worked out for both of us. When it comes to my age, yes, I am young but not as young as you have just implied." She then said, "I don't see how you could have been in the dark when it comes to how old I am. If you look at my application again, I did include it. I'm complemented that you feel I look younger than I am, though I'm sure the children won't see it that way. Now, with that said and done, I do not think my age should be a problem. Unless," she said as she surprised everyone by giving the man a look that could send a cougar running for cover, "You make it an issue." She then looked at all the men and asked, "Why send for me if you are now going to question my capabilities?"

Nick and Jarrod both had to fight to keep from laughing as Keith looked like he wanted to find cover. He always had been a pompous windbag.

"Miss Mitchell's right you know." Nick leaned back and kicked his right leg over his left one, grinning from ear to ear as he did so. "She didn't come to Stockton in hopes of obtaining a job. This school board offered her the job beforehand. Why act as if she might not have employment now?" Knowing Faith and Nick were both right, and that Jarrod was also smiling wide, the other men had to back Faith Mitchell and tell Keith to stop worrying about it.

Seeing the man had been shut up, Faith, who didn't feel like telling her life story to a group of men she had never met before, touched lightly upon a few facts she thought would satisfy any justified their curiosity. How she'd done with her own studies, how she'd become interested in teaching and why she'd chosen look to teach outside Wyoming. Nothing else was their business. After the meeting was over, everyone but Jarrod and Nick left. Faith wondered why Jarrod and Nick were delaying their exit until Jarrod spoke. "Mother asked us to make sure you were invited out to dine with us after you were settled in."

"Is it just the two of you and your mother?" Faith asked, hoping she wasn't being out of line in asking. She needn't have worried as Jarrod's smiled remained on his face and Nick was grinning too. Because she, without half thinking, looked at Nick when she asked the question the famous rancher thought she was talking to him. That being the case, he spoke up.

"No, our half brother and his two children live in the main house with us, as does our sister. I think she and her fiancé will be there also, unless they eat at his father's home instead." Audra and Will had been doing that, taking turns eating at each other's homes.

Faith caught the fact that the mother of their brother's children had not been mentioned and was curios. However, she did not ask questions as she figured that would be as impolite as the other school board members had been when they'd acted as if they wanted a detailed account of her life. "I'll be happy to have dinner with your family sometime." Faith looked around the school room; her eyes fell on shelves that were attached to the east wall. They were practically bare. There was also a small cupboard that hung in the northeast corner of the room. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I need to do an inventory and see exactly what I have to work with. I mean, besides what I brought with me." She looked at the books, pencils and such that lay on the desk. Nick had been nice enough to go to the general store and buy a few things she'd needed. She'd tried to give him the money for the supplies, but he'd refused saying it wouldn't hurt him to help out a little.

"Of course," Jarrod tipped his hat and excused himself.

Nick also turned to leave and then turned back. He had his own concerns about one who was a mere nineteen year old teaching in the school, though it had nothing to do with her teaching abilities. Cold hard fact was he knew some of the older male students and the things they might try. "May I make an offer without offending you in any way?" Nick asked cautiously, not wanting the pretty new schoolteacher to receive the same feeling he'd felt her throwing Keith's way.

Faith, who was sitting behind the desk by this time looking over the class roll of students before her, sat back and looked at Nick. "It depends on what the offer is."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. He probably would have answered the same way. "If any of the older boys cause you problems, don't hesitate to speak up?"

The look of curiosity that had been on her face disappeared and a wide smile appeared on her face, one that shocked Nick by reaching up and grabbing a hold of him. Due to past problems she'd had with some troublemakers in the class room where she taught before, problems that some of her older students had voluntarily stepped into and helped solve, Faith nodded. She knew how important would be for the older boys to understand that she indeed had back up if they gave her problems, especially since she only stood five feet two inches and had a small build. "I won't. Thank you."

"No problem." Nick answered as he turned and walked out of the schoolhouse. Faith, who could see through the window from where she sat, watched him until he disappeared out of sight. When she went back to reading the roll and looking through her text books, what felt like a permanent smile stayed on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

*******I have borrowed the character, Will Marvin, from the episode "Caesar's Wife".**

**Chapter Three**

** ~oOo~**

Faith stood in the church yard watching as men, women and children arrived for Sunday services. The sun was shining and a nice, gentle breeze was blowing. The sound of children's laughter and the voices of visiting adults rose through the air. In Faith's hands she held her bible, well worn and well read. She had not always been able to attend her church services as she, her sisters and their mother had all taken turns staying home with Mr. Jenkins. That is, during his bad spells. Still, she knew the scriptures well and did her best to live right.

As she saw Jarrod and the majority of his family arriving, Faith started beaming. She was now settled into the small home she was using, and it had been decided she would eat supper with the Barkley's that very night. That being the case, she had hoped to meet the whole family before actually going to their home. As she drew closer, Faith grew concerned. While she could see Jarrod, a regal silver haired woman who she assumed was Victoria Barkley, a young woman holding hands with a brown haired man she decided was Audra, and a blond haired gentleman with two young children who she knew just had to be the brother Nick and Jarrod had talked about, but she couldn't see Nick. Was he sick?

"Hello, Faith," Jarrod smiled as Faith drew near. "It's good to see you. This," he said as he moved his right hand through the air in front of him and pointed it towards Victoria, "Is my mother." He went on to introduce Victoria and the rest of his family that were with him, along with Audra's fiancé Will Marvin.

"You're pretty." Leah piped up as she smiled at the woman in front of her and her family.

"Thank you." Faith smiled back at Leah thinking the child was the cutest thing in the world and then asked Jarrod, "Is Nick okay?" Her eyebrows turned downwards and she looked around to see if she'd missed him. She then wondered at the smirk and giggle that came out of Audra and the smiles that came upon Jarrod and Heath's faces. However, before they could answer, little Leah piped up and answered Faith's question.

"Uncle Nick will be here sooner or later, but he had too much fun in town last night. I don't see why he calls it fun though. He comes home in the middle of the night, and his head always hurts when he wakes up again. He wakes up late and almost misses church." The whole time the young girl was literally waving her arms about or holding her head with her hands.

Faith had to hurry and bite her tongue to keep from laughing. The animated child was so just too much. No one had to explain to her what the child was saying. She'd seen enough in her own family and those around her to know what Leah was talking about.

Bryon turned on his sister. "How do you know he come home in middle of the night? We're in bed before Papa or anyone else is."

Seeing a fight coming, Heath quickly nipped it in the bud, especially since he was fully aware that many times Leah had been woke up more than once by her uncle when he stumbled into the house. Since he'd already made it crystal clear that she was to stay in her room and not worry about it, he didn't see the need to chastise her now. "It's not a time to discuss the consequence of your uncle's choices, children." The stern look he gave his Leah and Bryon shut both children up.

"Nick will be here." Victoria, who was surprised to have an overwhelming pull towards the young woman before her, said once her grandchildren stopped talking. "At times like this, he usually slips in at the last minute and sits in the back row." The moment the words were out of her mouth, Victoria couldn't help but wonder why on earth she'd given Miss Mitchell the information. She hoped that Faith would not think she was trying to push her son onto her. She needn't have worried as the young woman simply smiled and visited with them for a few minutes, before going inside and taking a seat.

Faith, who had walked in behind the Barkley's, looked at the two back benches. One had enough room for one more person. The other one had enough for three or four. Knowing what it would look if she sat on the one with room for more than one person Faith turned and looked at the people sitting on the other one. "Is this place saved?" she asked.

Mrs. White, an elderly gray haired woman smiled at her and patted the seat beside her and answered, "It is now." Faith smiled and sat down. A part of Faith couldn't believe she was actually putting herself in a position to catch Nick's eye. It had never been in her nature to purposely put herself in a spot where she hoped to be noticed by someone of the opposite gender.

Leah, who kept looking back to see if her Uncle Nick had made it to church yet, found herself looking at the new schoolteacher. There was something about her that she liked and, not knowing why Faith had chosen to sit in the back, wished the kind lady would sit closer. "Papa," she turned to Heath, "maybe we should ask Miss Mitchell to sit with us. It looks like she's alone."

Heath smiled at the compassion he saw in his young daughter's eyes. He might have told her to go ahead and do as she suggested, only he'd seen the look in Miss Mitchell's eyes when she'd inquired about Nick. However, before he could say a word the back door opened and his missing brother slipped in and sat in his regular spot. Heath had to smile, as Reverend Henderson, who had replaced Reverend Stacy when the man moved away from Stockton, rose and stepped up to the pulpit. Sometimes Heath couldn't help but wonder if the good reverend was simply waiting for Nick to arrive. Because the meeting was now starting, Heath told his daughter she might want to invite Miss Mitchell to sit with them next week; that is, once the service was over.

Faith, who had seen Leah looking back at her, saw the compassion in Leah's eyes and it touched her. Because she'd heard how much of a bond this young child had with the uncle who had just slipped into church, she figured Nick Barkley had to be a good man in spite of whatever vices he might have. That fact had helped give her what some people might consider "a lot of nerve".

When it came to Nick, he had indeed noticed Faith sitting with the elderly Mr. and Mrs. White. Since she was new to Stockton, he just figured she was sitting where she was for the simple fact she didn't really know anyone in town. He mentally shook his head and promised himself to talk to his family about all of them helping Faith get to know the town and the people in it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Faith smiled as the students filed out of the schoolroom one by one; well, some went two by two, depending on who was leaving. She then sighed as she looked around the room. The children had been doing their best to keep the place clean. Still, there were a few crumpled up papers that seemed to have fallen onto the floor and been overlooked. Walking past one bench after another, Faith picked up the few remaining papers and poked them into the pot belly at the front of the room.

As she began picking up the books, that she'd asked the students to leave on their desks, she heard the door open. Assuming one of the students had forgotten something, Faith was surprised to see Nick Barkley and his young niece, Leah, walk through the door instead. Since Nick and Leah could see what she was doing, and that there were more than a few book still left to gather up, they shocked her when they began picking up the books. "Hope you don't mind," Nick smiled as Faith came out of her shock and went back to gathering up the books near her. Then, due to her reaction when she'd seen him, asked, "Didn't Jarrod came by earlier and tell you mother asked one of us to drive you out to the house?"

Faith was embarrassed; she'd gotten so busy that she'd actually forgotten that Jarrod had stopped by that morning. "Yes, yes he did." She put the books in her arms on a nearby shelf. She then stepped aside allowing Nick to also put up the few books he had picked up for her. "So, you got stuck with the job I see."

Nick bristled slightly. True, Jarrod had business that had come up and so it had been left to him to pick her up, only after what he'd thought in church a few days before, he didn't consider himself being stuck with anything. "I volunteered. Leah wanted to come into pick you up too and, since I figured Jarrod had enough to do at his office, I and Leah figured we'd just drop by."

"And he brought me because I wanted to see where I was going to be coming next year." Leah offered, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

Faith turned away and started straightening her desk up. It didn't really need to be reorganized or anything, only it was a way to quickly hide the disappointment she was surprised she felt at the thought he was only picking her up to help his brother out. Once she had rearranged things, she turned back to Nick and Leah fully composed. "Thanks for everything, including the ride. It would be one very long walk," she smiled.

Nick and Faith couldn't help but chuckle as Leah blurted out, her eyes wide open. "It's too far for anyone to walk!"

"That it is." Nick agreed as he held the door open for Faith and his young niece. Soon he had helped the schoolteacher and Leah up into the wagon he'd driven into town to get supplies and was driving the wagon out of town.

"I hope you have a strong stomach." Nick smiled as the town behind them was disappearing. Audra had insisted on helping Silas cook the evening meal. He had to admit her main courses were actually quite good, though the desserts still had plenty of room for improvement.

Confusion appeared in Faiths' eyes. Everyone she'd talked to had said how good of a cook Victoria was and had praised Silas for his cooking also. Why would she need a strong stomach? It was a question she didn't hesitate to ask, as Leah again spoke up without hesitation.

"Aunt Audra's cooking ain't that good!" Leah made a funny face and held her stomach. Faith and Nick couldn't help but bust up laughing.

Once he got control of himself, Nick shrugged his shoulders as he explained about Audra. "Her cooking is improving daily only, yes," he said as he winked at Leah, "there was a time I'd rather eat out than to touch her cooking." He then gave Leah a warning glance as he added, "Repeat that to your father, aunt or anyone else and I'll deny it."

"Hey, I'm young, not totally stupid!" Leah shot back. The statement only served to get her uncle and the schoolteacher with them laughing again.

Faith couldn't help but feel sorry for Audra. Cooking was something Faith realized she'd just assumed every girl learned early on. After all, she and her sisters all cooked regularly by the time they were thirteen, along with sewing and a few other things. "I'm sure I'll survive. Tell me about the rest of your family, please." She figured that, in spite of what the people in Stockton had told her a few things about the family when she'd asked questions, it wouldn't hurt to hear what the dark haired rancher had to say also. "They all seemed quite nice Sunday, and Jarrod was a real gentleman when he came by the school the other day."

Nick smiled wide. He never grew tired of talking about his family, even if it meant admitting his father was very much human. So he told her about his mother's integrity and strength, about Jarrod and the responsibility he'd had to take on when the railroad killed their father, and a dozen other things. Because Leah was with them, he was careful to avoid discussing his half brother's birth. When it came to his half brother, he simply stated how much he enjoyed working alongside him and that he was glad Heath and his children lived with them.

"I was impressed how well they behaved during services." She smiled at Leah, who was grinning from ear to ear at the compliment. "He has done a good job with them, and I'm sure having family to help him is nice too." Faith again thought on her family and the experiences she'd had growing up.

Nick smiled. "We do what we can. Of course, it helped the day he consented to move from the two bedroom house they were using into the main house. What with our work hours, it makes it easier for my mother and their Aunt Audra to watch them."

Turning his mind to the dinner they were going to eat, Nick said, "Just so you know Silas is helping Audra prepare the food so there really shouldn't be a problem. He's a great cook when the need arises."

Faith couldn't help but smile wide. She'd met Silas in town the day before. She liked his cheerful attitude and warm smile. The way he talked about the Barkleys reinforced the good feeling she'd gotten when she'd talked with them at church. Of course, one comment he'd made stood out in her mind most of all. _"Mister Nick, he get drunk once in awhile and brawl in the saloons on Saturday nights, but that don't change one fact; he be a good man who stands by, and fights for, his family."_ While she knew there was at least one member of her family would disapprove of Nick, due to the drinking and brawling, Silas' comment only made her interested in Nick more than ever. "I'm sure it will be just fine." Faith told him. The rest of the trip Faith enjoyed light hearted conversation with Nick and his niece, who was more than willing to put her two cents worth in.


	5. Two Dinners

**Chapter Five**

Faith sat behind her desk doing her best to concentrate on correcting the papers belonging to her students. With the students gone, it was quiet and should have been the perfect time to do such a thing. As it was, Faith's mind kept going back to the dinner she'd had with the Barkley's the night before, her fourth in six weeks. She had been seated in between Audra and Nick on one side of the table. Heath and his children had sat across from them, while Victoria and Jarrod sat at the ends of the table.

_It had been all Faith could do not to laugh. It had not passed by her that Leah was keeping an extremely close eye on her. The little girl had even, to the embarrassment of her father, asked her quite bluntly why she was sitting next to 'her cowboy'. The question had earned her a quick reprimand from her father, everyone else had to fight hard to keep their smiles in check. _

"_I promise; I won't bite him." Faith had managed to say with a straight face, though she was shocked to find herself wishing she could give him just a tiny bite._

Faith smiled and leaned back in her chair. The student papers were forgotten, as she remembered how she and Audra had found their way to the verandah and had a good chat. When Audra left, she had remained, not realizing Nick had come into the billiard room and was looking at her through the open French doors. Before she knew it, the dark haired rancher was standing next to her.

_"Leah is a bit outspoken at times." Nick was grinning from ear to ear, as he leaned against the trellis._

_ Faith laughed, as she turned at looked up at Nick. "Audra was saying the same thing. She was afraid I might take offense at the way Leah kept glaring at me or the fact that Leah seemed determined to give me the third degree. Has she been sitting in court taking lessons from Jarrod?" The last question was out of her mouth before she could think about it. She might have wished to take the question back, if it weren't for the fact that Nick started roaring with laughter._

Faith was brought out of her thoughts when the class room door opened, and Nick stepped through. "Don't you know all work and no play isn't good for anyone?" Nick, who had ridden into town planning on going to the saloon and relaxing for the evening, had been surprised to see the light of the school house on changed his plans. No one should be working at this time of day. If anything, they should be having a late supper at least.

"I didn't have anything else to do." Faith gathered up the papers on her desk and put them into the top drawer.

Nick surprised her when he looked at her very seriously and asked, "Have you had eaten?" It was something Faith could have denied had her stomach not growled at that very moment. When he heard that, Nick nodded towards the door. "Let me take you out to supper."

Faith knew Nick was just trying to be nice, and she was thankful for his compassion. Because of that, and the fact that she was still interested in him, Faith agreed. "A nice supper would be great. Thank you."

As she and Nick walked down sidewalk, they talked about life in Stockton. As they walked Nick, asked her about her family. "Don't you miss them?" He asked the question because most young men and women he knew always dealt with a degree of homesickness, and Faith didn't seem to have any. Besides, she already knew his family; it wasn't like he could tell her anything new.

"Of course, I do." She answered almost defensively. "I write to them regularly." She then smiled a bit wider and chuckled, "I will admit, the majority of my family wished I would stay in Wyoming and teach, some even thought I should 'fight to keep my position' at the school in our hometown." Faith sighed. "They didn't quite understand the extremely strong feeling I had come over me, one that said to come to California to teach, though I do have their support. Well, for the most part I do. There's only one who won't back me up, and I don't miss him at all." She then shocked Nick when her facial features took on an angry appearance. "One of my older brothers, a non denominational preacher, claimed I had lost sight of my love for children and was 'only going to California to search for gold and told me to repent of my sin of greed!'" Her brother's attitude, and refusal to listen, still riled her every time she thought about it.

Nick was appalled. Unbeknownst to Faith, he'd seen her with the children during lunch hour and the way she was with them. For a small moment, he also had a scene from the dinner she'd had at their house run past his eyes.

_ "He's MY cowboy!" Leah had shocked everyone when the young child yelled at Faith, who had smiled at Nick and laughed at something he said, and then ran outside. However, when Heath went to stand up and go after his daughter, Faith had asked to be allowed to go instead. Unbeknownst to her, Nick and Heath had followed. Although, they made sure they weren't seen._

_ From where they stood, partially hidden behind one of the pillars in front of the house, the two brothers could see and hear everything. Well, everything they hadn't already missed._

_ Leah was standing on the other side of the driveway on a patch of grass. It looked as if she'd been crying. Faith was kneeling in front of the young child talking to her. _

_ "Your Uncle Nick will always be 'your cowboy' only, someday, he might meet someone and fall in love. If that day comes, all it means is there will be someone else to love and care for you."_

_ Leah's next statement proved that, while she may shock people when she understood more than they thought she should, there were still many things outside her understanding. "But I want to marry him someday."_

_ It was all Heath and Nick could do not to bust up laughing, though both grinned from ear to ear, as Faith also fought to keep her laughter to herself. She proceeded to do her best to explain a few basic facts to the child, one of them being that no one can marry their uncle. "But, like I said," Faith smiled lovingly upon the child, "that doesn't mean his love for you will change. You'll always be his little Leah." The change that had come upon the young child as Faith's words sunk in was amazing._

Remembering the scene, and the love in Faith's eyes, Nick replied as they reached the small café that he would eat at once in awhile and opened the door, holding the door open while Faith went inside. "He's blind then."

"He's a lot of things for sure." Faith said once she sat down on the chair Nick had pulled out for her and then helped her slide it forward just enough to make it so she was comfortable. "Fortunately, the rest of my family is not like him. As I have already said, I have their full support."

"How many children do your parents have?" Nick asked, as he too sat down.

For a moment, Faith did not answer. It was kind of hard to pay attention when the café owner had hired a violinist to play during the evening meals. The music was beautiful and soothing. While she wished she could listen forever, Faith smiled and answered Nick. She told him of her five brothers and five sisters, telling him she was right in the middle, fifth in line. She wasn't surprised when Nick let out a low whistle.

"When things became serious between my parents, my father told my mother, that how many children they had when they married was up to her. He said he'd be away the majority of the day working and felt like he really didn't have much room to talk. He was elated when mother confessed she felt the same way he did. Father later admitted he hoped she would say she wanted a large family, though he wasn't about to push the matter."

By the time Faith finished talking, the waitress had brought their menus to them. Nick was gracious enough to tell her to order whatever she wanted and not to worry about the cost; Faith was polite order something that would fill her hunger without breaking his wallet. By the time he walked her home, Faith was surer than ever she wanted more than Nick Barkley's friendship.


	6. Thanksgiving

**Chapter Six**

Faith threw another log into the fire burning in the small home in which she was living. She tried not to let herself get too depressed. School had let out for Thanksgiving vacation, and she was supposed to be on a train headed to Wyoming. She'd made it as far as her seat on the train, only to find out an unusually fierce snow storm had hit and no trains were going to Wyoming. By the time that particular route would be open again Thanksgiving would be over.

Faith sighed. What was she going to do? Walking over to a credenza that sat in her living room, the young woman pulled out some paper and pencil. If she had to have Thanksgiving in Stockton, she might as well plan a good meal and invite a few friends over. Just as she sat down at the kitchen table, a knock came at the door. Standing up, Faith walked back through the archway that separated the kitchen from the front room and opened the door up.

Her eyes widened as she saw Nick standing on the porch, along with Leah. "I thought you left town." She said as she stepped aside and let Nick and his young niece in. It was too cold outside to make anyone stand out on the porch. Faith had seen the dark haired rancher in town with his niece earlier. Nick had said he was only running a few quick errands. She hadn't expected him to still be in town or to be knocking on her door.

"I almost did." Nick answered and gave a quick glance down at his niece who was grinning from ear to ear. "Only Leah was talking to Lorenzo Anderson." Mr. Anderson was one of the workers at the train station. Nick shifted his weight a bit. "He told us about your trip being cancelled."

"Oh." Faith felt rather uncomfortable, though she started grinning when Leah piped up and started talking.

"I told Uncle Nick we oughtta come and tell ya to come and join all of us for Thanksgiving." Leah had let go of her uncle's arm and grabbed a hold of Faith's as she talked. "Silas and Grandma's doing most of the cooking. Aunt Audra's helpin' too, but don't worry. Her cookin' wasn't so bad last time I ate it, so I'm sure she won't kill you."

Faith couldn't stop herself. She started laughing. She'd met many children over the past two and half years, and many of them were flat out honest. With that said and done, none of them beat the bluntness of the young girl everyone called Leah Barkley.

Nick knew he should get after his niece for the comment only he couldn't. He was too busy joining Faith in her laughter. Only when Leah put her hands on her hips and got a small scowl upon her face, did the two adults stop. "I didn't say nothin' funny."

"Oh yes, you did." Nick leaned over and tapped his niece lightly upon her nose. "Only I ain't tellin'." Of course, he didn't figure he'd have to. He knew that by laughing the way he did, Leah was bound to do the telling for him.

"Well?" He stood up and looked at Faith. "Will you allow me or one of my brothers to pick you up tomorrow?" Nick asked the question thinking to corner Heath into picking the young lady up.

On the other hand, Faith started silently praying something would happen to make it so Nick would be the one to pick her up. "I'd be happy to. I was thinking to get some friends together anyway." She answered. After a few more minutes of visiting, Nick and Leah left for home as he'd promised Heath to have his daughter home in time for supper.

~oOo~

Leah and Bryon's laughter filled the yard as they and Faith played tag with each other. Of course, the children had no clue as slow Faith was really running. Heath, who had wound  
being the one to pick up Faith, stood under a nearby tree watching. When the game ended, the children ran back inside the house while Faith made her way to Heath.

"Your children are very energetic." She smiled as stopped a few feet away from the blond haired rancher.

"That they are." Heath agreed.

Faith smiled, and then continued to look around. Heath mused during her silence, a slow smirk coming to his face, when he realized who the young woman was looking for. Nick had sent him off to collect the nice young school teacher, when he was called out to deal with a couple stray cows.

"Don't worry, he'll be here," said Heath.

A bright shade of embarrassing red flooded over Faith's face; she looked as if she could just disappear. Heath couldn't help but chuckle when Faith replied, "I didn't know I was being that obvious. I'm sorry." She was too. The last thing she wanted to come across as was a woman who would so openly chase a man. She needn't have worried though. Heath only gave her one of his crooked smiles.

"Dear brother can be a bit slow at times." Heath didn't add that Nick wasn't usually this slow when it came to a pretty face. He was sure Faith didn't need to hear that."Just be patient. He'll come around sooner or later." Okay, so he was considering giving his brother a gentle push, or maybe a hard shove. It all depended on the mood Heath was in when he did the pushing. Faith might have said something only at that moment she and Heath saw Nick riding towards the house.

"I think I best get in the house and make sure the children are into any trouble." Heath turned and headed for the house. He really wasn't worried about Leah and Bryon. No, he simply figured two was company and three was a crowd.

By the time Nick dismounted, took Coco into the stable, and then walked back out, Faith had walked over to, and was leaning against, the empty corral fence and thinking on what Heath had said. _Patience is a virtue_, she recalled how her mother would tell her that on more than one occasion. She might question that at times, but the sight of the dark haired rancher who was now standing near her made her resolve to be as patient as she needed to be, as she couldn't simply turn off the feelings she had growing inside of her.

"You okay?" Nick asked wondering why Faith was alone by the corral instead of inside the house with the family.

Faith came out of her thoughts and smiled as she held onto the top of the fence. She leaned back a ways and took in a deep breath. "I'm fine, just getting a bit of fresh air. I can only stand closed in places so long and then I have to find some open space to breath." It was the truth; she could only stand four walls for so long.

Nick grinned from ear to ear. He knew full well how that felt. He leaned against the fence and, for a few minutes, enjoyed the fresh air himself and a small visit with Faith. Only when Audra stuck her head out the door and hollered to them that dinner was ready did Nick and Faith head inside.


	7. Opened Eyes

**Chapter Seven**

From where Nick stood he could see Faith standing near the corral talking to Leah and Bryon. He couldn't believe how good she was with the children. The more he thought on it the more he wondered why Heath didn't seem interested in the young woman. That is, interested in her in any other way besides a good friend. She was on the quiet side, she adored both Leah and Bryon, and she loved ranching. Faith had spent as much time as she could out at the ranch over the past six months just to see the horses. For that matter, she even talked to the animals!

Just as Nick had decided he needed to get back, Heath walked up beside him. As if he had the power to turn the clock back a few minutes and read Nick's mind, Heath looked upon the scene and said, "Too bad her heart is elsewhere, I could easily think about courtin' her. As it is, I'm not interested enough to go up against the competition." He gave Nick a lopsided grin as he spoke.

The statement caught Nick by surprise. He'd have many good visits with their friend. Faith had never once said she was interested in anyone. "What gave you the idea her heart is somewhere else?" Nick asked confused. "She loves it here in California, likes teaching, loves wide open spaces and has no serious suitors. What or who would you be competing against?" He was so confused and it showed as he talked with his brother.

Heath couldn't help but shake his head slightly. How could Nick not see what was going on right in front of his eyes? After all, the rest of the family had heard Faith answer a lot of Leah's question and watched her eyes light up when she and Nick would be talking. "You know, dear brother, sometimes I think you need your eyes checked." Heath said and then went to get Bryon and Leah.

Nick stood still as Heath walked towards his children and Faith. What on earth was his brother talking about? He remained where he was while Heath took his children by the hand and guided them towards their wagon; he'd promised the two youngsters he'd take them for a short ride, just the three of them. Only when Faith turned and smiled at him did it finally sink in what Heath had meant. Nick was so stunned he almost dropped to the ground. It wasn't until Faith started walking towards him that Nick shook the shocked feeling off and began to think over the past few months. As he did so, he finally saw what was in front of him all the time, along with the fact that he'd been in denial due to his feelings of inadequacy.

"Is everything all right?" Faith asked as she stopped a few feet away from Nick. Her concern could be heard in her voice and seen in her beautiful brown eyes. The concern itself did not shake Nick, only the depth of concern he saw did.

Before he had half a chance to think, Nick smiled. Heath was right; he did need to open his eyes. "I'm fine. I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to a concert at the Stockton Park with me tonight. Of course, we'd have Leah with us part of the time. She seems to find her way over to me sooner or later."

Faith found her heart pounding in excitement. Nick Barkley was actually asking her to go some place with him! Though, as she thought on Heath's daughter she also thought on his son. Faith couldn't help but wonder about Bryon. He seemed so quiet, almost too quiet at times. "What about Bryon? Does he ever find his way to you?" Her eyes were dancing as she asked the question. She couldn't help it. She kept getting a picture of Nick having the two children tied to each side of him.

"Sometimes, only not near as much as Leah does." Nick turned the palms of his hands up and chuckled. "He's a good lad, just a lot like his father. I think I get a bit too loud for him at times. Not surprisingly, he prefers to stick as close to Heath whenever he's available. Well, unless Audra is around. She's been watching the children ever since they and Heath moved here. Needless to say, he's bonded with her because of it."

Faith could understand that. One of her younger brothers was like that when it came to her father. She also had a sister, Marissa, who clung onto their mother something fierce. Not wanting to appear over eager, Faith fought to keep her excitement under control. "I'd love to go to the concert with you." While she succeeded in keeping her voice in the normal range, Nick still saw the excitement in Faith's eyes.

In that moment every single memory he had that included the young lady before him flashed through his mind, including how readily she'd accepted Heath and his children even when she found out his brother had a different mother. Right then and there he admitted just how much he liked Faith and decided he was going to seriously court her. Knowing the young woman was supposed to be heading home soon, Nick made another snap decision. "I am going into town to get a few items; could I give you a lift home?"

Faith's smile grew wider. She hadn't been looking forward to what she thought would be a lonesome ride back to town. The thought that she'd have such good company was definitely something she wasn't going to turn down and she said as much. "I'd be much obliged, always nice to have someone to talk to. Though, I left my shawl in the house. We'll have to get it before we leave."

"That's no problem. I have to talk to Jarrod before I leave anyway." Nick smiled as he turned and headed to the house with Faith walking along side him.

Leah, who had been put in the back of the wagon by her father, watched as Nick and Faith disappeared into the house. Leah sat down in the back of the wagon and shocked her father when she looked at him and asked, "Papa, will I ever get a new mama?"

Heath sighed as he felt sure he knew where the question was coming from. "I don't know, dear, but maybe, if we're lucky," he glanced towards the house before he started climbing up onto the buckboard, "you'll at least get another aunt." That remark got Bryon chuckling and had Leah simply gazing over the side of the wagon as they drove away.


	8. Picnic and Race

**Chapter Eight**

By the time Nick and Faith arrived at the park, almost every bench or chair that had been placed in front of the band stand was filled. They made their way to the back row and sat down. If Faith had had a small amount of doubt, when it came to what Nick had said concerning his niece, they would have vanished with a few minutes of sitting down. Leah, who had been watching for her uncle, was making her way over to them the moment the couple sat down. Only this time everyone who was watching the young child got the shock of their lives. Instead of climbing up on Nick's lap as she was famous for doing, Leah climbed up on Faith's and simply laid her small hand on Nick's arm. It made Faith blush and Nick smile. If Leah liked Faith this much, he figured he definitely would look at this young woman more seriously; children in his opinion were always a good judge of character. And, as everyone knew, this child held a special place in his heart.

Faith enjoyed the music playing immensely, everything from gospel to humorous folk songs such as *****Camptown Races. Both she and Nick smiled as Leah rocked from side to side on the music that had a faster rhythm to it. There were even a couple of songs where the audience was invited to sing along… which they did. Since Faith and Nick were among the people that joined in when invited, those around them were again surprised. Nick and Faith's voices blended beautifully together. For Faith's part, she was too lost in the moment to notice the looks she and Nick were getting. No, she was too busy thinking the whole event reminded her of the many times her family would gather in their front room and listen to those who played the piano or some other instruments.

After the music was over Nick, Faith and Leah made it over to where Heath, Bryon and Heath's date, Mary Jacobs, were sitting. "Wondered when you two would make it," Heath teased as he looked at his daughter with each of her hands being held either by Nick or by Faith. "You had Leah worried there for a moment." As he spoke, Heath's eyes were laughing loudly.

Before any of the adults could say a word, Leah piped up and embarrassed Heath and Mary and said, "I was not worried!" she looked up at Nick and Faith. "I just thought, maybe, Uncle Nick and Miss Faith got sidetracked the way papa and Miss Mary did last week, when I was with Grandma Barkley." Heath and Mary were supposed to join the family for dinner at the restaurant, but they'd arrived late. Problems with the wheel on Heath and Mary's buggy had been the actual delay, only the adults had made the mistake of teasing the couple in front of Leah. Naturally, the young child had taken them seriously.

It was all Nick and Faith could do to keep a straight face. The truth was Nick had been late in picking Faith up due to similar problems and having to clean up a second time. Of course, it was something neither was about to admit to. That is, not admit to it in front of Leah. They were sure if they did that, Heath would run with it and Leah would finish whatever her father started.

"It looks like there's a few games no one told us 'bout." Nick pointed towards the southwest corner of the park and then to the southeast corner. Heath, Mary and Faith all looked in the direction Nick was pointing. Sure enough, there were a couple of games being organized.

Faith was thrilled to that one of the games was the three legged race. The couples tied together seemed to be having so much fun, trying to get a rhythm going and make it to the finishing line. How she wished Nick and she could do that only did she dare ask? It was something she did not have to worry about as Leah, who had seen the look in Faith's eyes and figured she simply wanted to be a part of the game, again spoke up.

"You should do that Miss Faith! Uncle Nick can help you!" Leah cried grabbing a hold of her uncle's hand with one of hers and taking a hold of Faith with the other one. She looked so comical trying to pull Nick and Faith forward everyone around them busted up laughing and joining in when it came to coaxing Nick to do just that.

Nick looked at Faith and saw the silent pleading she herself was trying hard not to do. He started grinning and chuckling. In so doing his dimples, which Faith thought were so irresistible, appeared. "Okay, only you need to stay with your brother and parents." Nick guided Leah over to her father. Leah was stunned. She hadn't thought she'd have to stay behind and almost reconsidered her stance, only she didn't. How could she? She didn't want to hear her father telling her she had started it and just to accept it. Besides, she _did _want to see her uncle teach Miss Faith how to race.

Within a few minutes the rest of the Barkleys and a good share of the Stockton citizens were watching Nick, Faith and four other couples line up, their inside legs ties together with different colored strips of material. For a moment, Faith was a shy about the closeness of their bodies. However, all that flew out on the wind when the starter fired his pistol and the Johansson's took the lead. Nicks competitive nature took over; he grabbed Faith around the waist and started to run, yelling;"left, right, left, right." Before long they had a steady rhythm going and within four long strides passed the Johansson's. They won the race by a nose, and the cheer of the crowd, the loudest being Leah, had them chuckling so much that they nearly fell. But, fortunately Nick still had a firm arm around Faith.

**~oOo~ **

By the time Nick and Faith stood in front of the small house the town was letting Faith use it was starting to get dark. The streets were growing silent. The yapping of dog could be heard, though from the sound of it, the animal had to be at least a mile away.

"It's been a wonderful evening, Nick. Thanks for inviting me. I had a great time." Faith's smile reached up and grabbed Nick. He was shocked to find himself imagining kissing her. He fought that urge though. He was sure she wouldn't appreciate him taking any such liberties the first time he took her out.

"I should be thanking you. I haven't had such a good time for quite awhile. Of course, I suppose the fact that I was on the school board and my other obligations had a lot to do with it."

"No problem only I'm surprised we won. After all, I didn't exactly help at first." she laughed.

"True enough, but you picked up the rhythm quick enough," he said joining in her laughter as he opened the small gate. "I'd like to see you again if you would let me. With resigning from the school board," Nick said as he remembered the protests he'd received when he'd told the school he was stepping down only what choice did he have? He was too busy and he wanted some free time for something besides meetings, "I have a bit of spare time now."

Faith's smile grew wider and her eyes started dancing more than they were already doing. "I wouldn't dream of stopping you. Goodnight, Nick."

Nick couldn't take his eyes of her as walked through the gate and disappeared into the house. He turned, whistling as he fell into step and headed for his buggy. Once there, he slapped the horses reigns and chuckled again, imagining beating the Johansson's one more.

**~oOo~**

*****According to . ?T=768 Stephen Collins Foster wrote "Camptown Races" in 1850.


	9. Unwelcome News

**Chapter Nine**

The sound of piano music rang through the air as men, women and children started filing out of the church; Nick was the first one out. It wasn't that he hated the sermon and wanted nothing more than to get away from the church. No, his eagerness to get out was simple. Faith had not showed up at church. In all the time she'd been in Stockton, she'd never missed a Sunday service. He had, more than once too, but not Faith. He didn't like it and he hurried down the street towards her house.

"Bryon shocked everyone when he stepped out from behind his father and said, "Uncle Nick's going to find Miss Faith. He should just marry her." The child so seldom spoke that when he did everyone listened. After hearing what Bryon said they all stared and then started chuckling. Bryon was definitely his father's son; most things he said were short and straight to the point.

Heath, who was still wearing his famous lop sided grin, looked down at his son. "Ya might be right only don't go tellin' your uncle that or Miss Mitchell. Whether or not they marry is up to them, not us." Okay, he sometimes wished it was only he wasn't about to admit it. "Now let's get home."

"Is Miss Mary comin' with us?" Bryon asked as his father helped him into the wagon.

Heath shook his head. "Not today, her family has company." He then turned and looked at his daughter who was standing next to him, but watching as Nick disappeared down the street. She was uncharacteristically quiet. Heath wasn't sure it was because she too wondered where Faith was, or whether or not she was seeing a green eyed monster again. "Come on," he said as he tapped Leah on her right shoulder, "time to go."

Leah turned around and, with Heath's help, climbed into the wagon. "Papa," Leah stood up in the back of the wagon, as Heath pulled away from the church, "If Uncle Nick marries Miss Faith then she'll be my aunt right?"

Heath crooked smile grew wider than it already was. "Ya, only don't go frettin' over it yet. He hasn't even talked about gettin' married." Okay, so the man might a well say a few words about on the subject. With the way Nick had been acting, Heath figured such an announcement couldn't be too far off.

"I want her as my aunt." Leah said as she sat down in the wagon. That made Heath and all who heard her smile, though they said not a word.

While Heath had been talking to his children and heading home, Nick had reached Faith's home. Hurrying up the steps, he knocked on the door and he wasn't shy about it. He jumped ten feet in the air when Faith walked around the corner of the house and said, "Pound on the door all you want; I won't open it." Her eyes were roaring with laughter as she calmly spoke the words, though he could see the stress in her eyes; something was wrong.

"You weren't in church. I was worried about you." Nick walked to the edge of the house, walked down few steps that were connected to the porch and stood in front of Faith. "What's wrong?"

Faith wanted to tell him nothing was wrong, and that she had simply overslept. Only problem was, Nick had a way of seeing through her when she tried that. Sighing, she replied, "Come, let's sit on the porch, and talk.

"Sure." Nick turned and followed the young woman up the steps. Soon the two were sitting in the two chairs she had sitting on the porch. For a moment the silence was deafening. Nick would have demanded to know what was going on only he felt strongly that for once in his life he needed to rein in his impatience. If only for one simple reason; Faith needed to start talking on her own, and he knew it.

Faith slipped her hand into her dress pocket and pulled out what looked like to be a letter and gazed at it. A slow, somewhat sad smile appeared on her face. Finally she looked at Nick and began speaking. "I guess I should have been in church. It's not like any kind of dire emergency was going on." She paused and then said, "Tell me, did Reverend Henderson say anything about getting any visitors anytime soon?"

Nick sat back a bit startled. Why would that matter? "Ya, he did. He didn't say any names though. All he said was there might be a visiting preacher coming to town." He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, allowing his hands to hand downwards. "Faith, what is goin' on?"

"This." Faith handed him the letter.

Nick looked down and his eyes widened as he read _Peter Mitchell_. Faith had talked about her brothers a number of times. Four of them, Adam, Lyle, Benjamin and Travis sounded like great men he'd loved to meet some day. Adam was a rancher; Lyle was a lawman, and Benjamin was a blacksmith, all lived in the Wyoming Territory. Travis was a preacher in Colorado, and a very good one at that. He cared for his congregation and did his best by them. Peter on the other hand, was a whole different story.

Peter had no business being a circuit preacher. He cared little for his congregations unless it meant telling them what to do. He made rash judgments and helped just enough people to make it appear as if he was doing something for those he was supposed to be serving. It was Peter that had called Faith a gold digger, when she announced she was going to California. "What does he want?" Nick handed the letter back to Faith.

"He's left Wyoming for a while and he's the visiting preacher Reverend Henderson is talking about." Faith stood up, walked over to the entrance way that led from the kitchen to the living room. "Just the thought of being in the same place he'll be, makes me feel sick. I…" Faith hung her head and fought to keep tears from falling. "He's my own brother, and I don't want to see him! Why couldn't it be Travis coming instead?"

If Nick could have gotten a hold of Peter at that moment, he would have beaten the man senseless. While Faith hadn't said it, Nick figured she feared what Peter might say, or do when he found out Faith was seeing him because he happened to have money. He stood up and moved quickly move to Faith's side. "Don't worry." He took a hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him. When she kept her head downwards, he lifted her chin up with his right hand. The pain in her eyes tore at his heart, and he vowed to do all he could to protect her. "If he says or does anything to harm you, he'll have to answer to me for it." Nick then took a chance. He pulled her up to her a standing position, lowered his head and covered her mouth with his.

Faith held on for all she was worth, even if she knew Peter would condemn her if he knew. At that moment, she couldn't have cared less.

After a few minutes, Nick stepped back and smiled. "Do we have to let that letter stop you from letting us enjoy a Sunday drive and then a good supper with my family?"

Faith only laughed and let Nick lead her down the steps. It was a good day after all.


	10. Peter and A Picnic

**Chapter Ten**

The train's whistle woke up more than one passenger as it pulled into Stockton, one being the five foot nine inch Peter Mitchell. The man sat up completely and ran his fingers though his thin, brown hair. He was more than ready to get off the train. It had been a long, tiresome ride, troubled by the noise of "all the passengers". Honest truth, very few of them were making any noise. Peter's "troubles" were, as usual, of his of making.

Peter stood up, stretched and then grabbed his bag. Why did his sister have to get it into her head to come to a state where they had no family? If she hadn't done that, he could have come up with some excuse when his superiors asked him to travel to California and to Stockton. As it was, his mother had found out about the request and pressured him not to fight the request and go check on Faith. He didn't know why he had to do that; it's not like she didn't write weekly. He'd said as much only to receive a scorcher of a lecture, one in which his mother threatened to cut him off from whatever inheritance he would receive if he turned his back on his sister. So, not wanting to continue to hear about it from Mrs. Mitchell, Peter had bought a ticket and boarded the train. Now, he walked down the streets finding his way to the Stockton Hotel.

"May I help you?" Twenty year old Thomas Bridge, the red headed hotel clerk, looked up from the papers in front of him, when he heard footsteps approaching.

Peter looked around the lobby. There was a couch against one wall, a couple of chairs that sat on a rug in the middle of the room, and a few plants scattered through the area. Off to his left there was a huge entrance way into what looked to be a more comfortable visiting area. From what he could see the staircase that was also set to his left, only a little further down than the visiting area, led to the rooms above. Peter looked at the clerk, told him his name and then said, "I have a reservation." He was standing rigid and "proper" and the sound of his voice was as bad as the sound of someone running their fingernails down a chalkboard.

Thomas, who had a knack of reading people and seeing what kind of light was about them, cringed inwardly when he heard the man's voice. He also felt like reaching up and slapping off the self righteous look he saw in the man's eyes. Preachers like the man before him made the young man mad for they gave good, honest God fearing people a bad name. Still, for the sake of keeping the job he needed to support his wife and brand new baby, Thomas smiled as he looked in the books and then retrieved a key from one of many small hooks that hung behind him.

"Room 112," Thomas said as he gave the man instructions on how to find the room. The moment Peter took the key and turned his back, Thomas shot him a look which said 'please, don't stay as long as the records say you're going to' and then went back to work.

Once inside his room, Peter sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. His feet felt like they were killing him. While he rubbed one of his feet, he thought on the fact he was 'stuck putting on show' for the next few Sundays simply because his mother wanted him to check on his "wayward" sister. All right, his mother had not called Faith wayward. If anything, she'd praised the young woman for her courage and convictions. That part made Peter's childish bones boil. Their mother had never given him such compliments.

While Peter sat in the hotel room feeling sorry for himself and blaming his innocent sister for everything under the sun, Faith was doing her best to enjoy a pleasant Saturday afternoon with the Barkley's. It helped that Gene and Marianne were visiting the ranch for the weekend. The beautiful, sunny spring day was made even better when Gene and his wife announced they were going to be parents.

"Way to go!" and "Congratulations!" were just two of the things that were being said to the happy couple as Faith slipped away and sat on a medium sized boulder near the creek they were having their picnic by. The water rippling over the sparkling, smooth rocks in the riverbed was another beautiful sight. Faith might have lost herself in thought forever, but suddenly two small children climbed up beside her. Finding Leah beside her was not a surprise; however, the fact that Bryon had joined his sister was.

"This is for you teacher." Bryon held up a couple of wildflowers, as did Leah.

"Papa said it was okay." Leah spoke up as she handed Faith some flowers too.

Faith was flattered and thanked the children, as she took the gift they offered. It was times like this that helped Faith remember teaching wasn't so bad. Just as she went to say something besides; 'thank you' Faith heard the familiar sound of spurs hitting the ground. A smile a mile wide spread across her and the children's faces as the three turned around to see Nick standing not five feet behind them. Leah smiled as she slid off the rock and ran to give her uncle a hug before running back to where her father was sitting; Bryon did the same.

After letting go of Bryon, Nick made his way to Faith and held out his hand. "How about going on a walk with me?" He was smiling the whole time he was talking.

"I wouldn't mind a bit." Faith took a hold of his hand and stood up. Seconds later the two were walking along the creek and away from the family. The sight, of course, had the other family members smiling and speculating even more.

Faith, who had glanced backwards, smiled. "You know we're giving them cause to talk." Not that she minded the Barkley's talking; she didn't. It was the thought of what Peter would say once he saw her.

Nick wasn't blind. He could tell how hard a time Faith was having, even if she had successfully hidden it from the others, and he knew the cause. Once they had walked around the bend they'd come to, he pulled her to him. "I told you before. There's nothing to worry about. No matter what that brother of yours says, or does; I'm here for you." He tilted her head upwards and ran his fingers down the side of her cheek and said, "Please, believe that."

Faith saw the pleading in his eyes and realized that if she truly loved him, as she'd been telling herself, she needed to trust him completely. In that moment Faith felt the weight she'd been carrying with her since she first received Peter's letter roll off her shoulders and she smiled wider. "I do, Nick. I believe in you."

Nick's smile grew wider as he kissed her again, only this time the kiss held just a bit more passion than before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Faith again sat in the back of the chapel, saving Nick a sit as she had promised. She wasn't surprised he wasn't there yet. After all, after dropping her off at her house the day before, Nick had said he had to go to the store and then he was meeting some friends at the saloon. The moment he said where he was going, Faith knew what would happen. She just hoped he made it in time, as she could see Peter sitting next to the Reverend Henderson. Her brother was looking as smug as ever.

Peter had been told by Reverend Henderson that Faith was seeing Nick Barkley. Peter was waiting to see just how late Mr. Barkley was going to be, if he turned up at all. The fact that Nick and his family were the wealthiest family in Stockton was just another fact for Peter to use as "evidence" that he had been right about his sister all along. Why else would she be seeing a man who was willing to gamble on occasion and thought nothing of being involved in bar room brawls? Peter didn't seem to care to think that maybe, just maybe, Nick simply used those things as an occasional outlet to let off some steam. Nor did Peter care to listen to those who had tried to tell him what a great men Nick and his brothers were. Since Peter had learned "all he needed too" about Nick and been told Heath was illegitimate, he figured the only "acceptable" sons were the oldest Barkley son and the youngest.

When Nick slipped in seconds before Reverend Henderson stood up, Faith found herself tensing up. How else was she supposed to react? She'd had seen the judgmental looks her brother had shot her way and the way he was now looking at Nick.

"Don't let him get to you." Nick smiled and put his hand over hers. He said nothing else, nor did he have to. Faith felt as if he had reached out and wrapped himself around her, giving her an overwhelming feeling of support. It was support she didn't realize she'd need sooner than she thought.

The Sunday service was going well, until Reverend Henderson turned the time over to the "good" Reverend Mitchell. The moment the man started talking, Faith started fuming. No, the man didn't come right out and say her or Nick's names, but he did start laying it on thick when it came to the "vices of gambling and drinking" and "the sin of coveting what wasn't yours to have".

"He's got a lot of nerve." Faith hissed quietly; she didn't want to disturb those around her.

"Of course, he has a lot of nerve," Nick grinned from ear to ear, as he managed to keep his normally loud voice low enough so those seated more than one bench in front of him could not hear. "A man with that much hot air has to have some way to cover up the fact he has no backbone." He dared say that because of stories Faith had told him about this sibling.

Everything would have been all right except that Carl Thornton and his son, Matthew, who was sitting in the row right in front of Nick, heard the conversation and busted up laughing. They couldn't help it. They'd gotten to services early and had personally met Faith's brother and they couldn't agree with Nick more. If they hadn't been laughing so hard, the Thornton's might have added the fact that the man had no sense of humor either.

The Thornton's laughter could not have come at a worse time...as Peter was talking about the need for people to take repentance seriously. Others heard the tittering and started doing the same. Peter became angry and started preaching that all who could laugh at such sayings would find themselves at the gate of hell someday. Just from the way he was looking at Faith, she knew he was blaming this one on her too. Thankfully, Reverend Mitchell stood up and got everyone to settle down. However, the moment the service was over, Faith bolted out the door and Nick was right behind her, even if what he wanted to do was go beat their visitor to a pulp!

By the time Nick caught up with Faith, she was already a block away from the church; tears were streaming down her cheeks. It made Nick furious at her brother. "Don't listen to him." Nick reached out, took a hold of Faith and turned her around. "I know you're not a gold digger; I don't think you're only seeing me because of my money. He can also say all he wants about whiskey and gamblin'. The way he's goin' he can't tell me he ain't headin' in the same direction he claims everyone else is goin'."

Faith didn't fight as Nick wiped the tears off her face and took a hold of her hand. Why did Peter have to act the way he did? Right or wrong, she just knew she couldn't go to that church again, not as long as he was there. Nick must have read her mind because he started speaking and asked her. "Do you have anything against the Episcopalian church?"

"No," she stopped and looked at him, "Why?" She asked even if she did have an idea of the answer.

"You're brother isn't preaching there," Nick answered as pointed towards a church building off in the distance. "I'm sure we would be welcome there while Peter's in town. In fact, I'm sure of it." He knew the preacher there. From Faith's description, Nick figured the man was a lot like her other brother who was also a preacher.

Jarrod and the others stood outside Stockton's Community Church and watched as Nick and Faith disappeared around the corner of one of the many stores Stockton. "Well, I'd say they won't be back until her brother has left town." Jarrod said.

Victoria was upset, not with Nick and Faith, but with Faith's brother and the self righteous air that he put on. People like that made her sick. If it wasn't for the fact that Peter wasn't actually moving to Stockton, she'd have given the man a piece of her mind. "Let's go home." She turned around and headed for their buggy.

"Why did Uncle Nick and Miss Faith leave so sudden? Did they see a snake?" Leah asked as she and Bryon climbed into the back of the wagon Heath had driven to church. It was an innocent question from one very innocent little girl and would have only earned a few soft chuckles had Bryon not contributed to the comment.

Byron had looked back at his Uncle Nick and Miss Mitchell a few times during the service and then looked at the visiting reverend. He leaned back in the wagon and proved once again how observant he could be even at six years old. "Yeah, but this one walks on two legs and wears a white collar."

That did it, the Barkley's busted up laughing….just as Reverend Henderson and Reverend Mitchell walked out of the church building.


	12. One Wing in the Fire

**Chapter Twelve**

Peter stood on the corner nearest his sister's house. He was furious. Because he'd see her and Nick talking moments before the laughter broke out in church, he was blaming "the whole embarrassing scene" upon her. Never once did he admit he had done anything wrong. Since Reverend Henderson had asked him to stay for a couple of weeks at least, Peter meant to have a word with his sister and make sure she was reprimanded for her behavior in church and remind her what was expected of her.

Faith was sitting on the porch of her home, when she saw Peter coming towards the house. She couldn't help it; she groaned. He was the last person she wanted to see on such a beautiful Sunday afternoon. If she had her way, she'd have disappeared into the house and pretended she wasn't home. As it was she braced herself for another one of her brother's temper tantrums. Of course, it helped her knowing that Nick was in the back yard looking at fence and Leah and Bryon were inside playing; the children had begged to be allowed to accompany their uncle. The fence was something he would have saved for another day, except he had other obligations to take care of and his niece and nephew had been begging to visit Faith. So, after talking to Heath, Nick had brought the children with him.

"Hello, Peter. I didn't expect to see you here." Faith made herself speak politely even if his presence did make her ill and smile as her brother opened the front gate and stormed up the pathway. She was sure biting into a lemon would give a person a better appearance than her brother had on his face at that very moment. Why did the sky have to be cloudless today? She could live with the clouds appearing and pouring rain down on the brother who stood before her. Okay, so that wasn't very Christian like, only it was how she felt.

Peter exploded, "I'm not here on a social call! I want to know what justified getting everyone to laugh at me like you did! It was uncalled for." The whole time he was standing stiffer than any board she'd ever seen.

Faith counted to ten and then calmly replied, "_I_ did _not_ get everyone to laugh at you. For that matter, you can't tell me you've bothered asking anyone exactly why they were laughing. The fact that they were making fun of you is _an assumption you have made_." She wasn't surprised when Peter acted as if she just said she was flying to the moon.

"Don't you think it's about time you grew up and took responsibility for your actions, instead of trying to switch the subject all the time?"

Faith ground her teeth and stood up, "_I_ am _not_ the one who is refusing to do such a thing _nor _am I switching subjects. Now, why don't you go look in the mirror before you pass judgment on other people?" She stood up already having her fill of her self-righteous brother and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I am having company for lunch."

If Faith thought Peter could shock her anymore than he already had in her life she was wrong. What came out of his mouth next practically knocked her off her feet, or more like the tone of his voice and insinuation it implied. "Oh, now you've gone to _'entertaining'_ that rich wild cowboy of yours? No wonder you can afford such expensive jewelry." He said pointing at the bracelet on her wrist; the one Audra had insisted on giving her as a late birthday present.

Shock waves ran through Faith. Nick might not be a saint; he might be live a little left of the way the church taught he should, but he was a good man. As far as what Peter had just implied, it made her blood boil. Faith would have laid into her brother only Nick, who had come around the corner of the house just in time to hear the words that Peter was throwing Faith's way, got to him first. Before Peter knew it, he was hitting the dirt below his feet.

"HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE FAITH WOULD DO ANYTHING DISHONORABLE WITH ME! FAITH IS NOTHING BUT A TRUE LADY! ONE THAT I INTEND TO CONTINUE COURTING!" Nick bellowed loud enough for everyone for miles around to hear him. The people who stood next to the buildings close enough to actually hear Nick's words figured the "good" preacher many were talking about had made the mistake of insulting the nicest teacher they'd had in Stockton for a long time.

Before Peter, who had stood back up, could respond, Nick had him be the back of the collar and was marching him towards the front gate; the whole time he was giving him a piece of his mind concerning Peter's self-righteous attitude and wrongful judgment of others. As they got to the opened gate, Nick barked in even a louder volume, "MISTER, YOU CAN INSULT ME ALL YOU WANT AND TELL ME I'M NOT LIVING RIGHT! HOWEVER, I WILL NOT STAND AND LISTEN TO YOU TALK TO FAITH LIKE THAT! NOW GET OUT AND STAY OUT UNTIL YOU CAN SINCERELY APOLOGIZE TO YOUR SISTER!" He pushed Peter forward as he shoved him through the open gate and then slammed the gate shut behind the man.

Too taken aback by the very open and public chastisement, Peter turned and hurried away from the house. Nick turned around and immediately the thought to follow Peter and pound some common sense into the man disappeared. Faith was still standing on the front porch looking very much upset. Nick sprinted across the yard and up the stairs leading to the porch.

"Hey," He wrapped his arms around Faith and held her close. "Anyone who knows you knows what he says is not true." He chuckled, "Hell, the closest thing to the truth he's ever said was when we were in church and he said a lot of us have one wing in the fire. Though, I would personally say I think his wings are totally burnt!" He then added with conviction in his voice, "If he ever tries and pull any more stunts when it comes to you, promise me you'll ride as fast as you can to the ranch. I'll stand by you all the way." He would too.

Faith rested her head against Nick's chest and held on tight. She didn't want to fight anyone. However, she feared what her brother would do and she was pretty sure he would do something. It would be just like him anyway. Peter had a habit of living in his own little world. How on earth he'd ever become a preacher was beyond her. She wished he would just switch professions. "I promise and I don't doubt you would, Nick. Let's just hope he leaves town without any more incident." Nick and Faith remained standing where they were until Leah and Bryon, who had been peering out the window, walked out onto the porch looking as unsettled as Faith had been feeling. Nick then went back to work and she took the children back inside assuring them everything was all right.


	13. Accusations

**Chapter Thirteen**

Faith couldn't get the horses that were pulling her buggy to go fast enough. She just hoped Nick was nearby the main house when she got out to the ranch. She wouldn't be going out to the ranch, or pushing the horses the way she was, if it wasn't for the letter in her handbag. The contents in it infuriated her, contents that were caused by Peter. Right or wrong, it was a good thing she liked her freedom more than she wanted his hide at the moment.

Leah and Bryon, who were outside playing in the yard, saw Faith. As fast as she was traveling, they both knew something was up. Both young children ran into the house to get their grandmother and aunt who had been tending them. By the time Faith pulled on the reins to stop the horses Victoria and Audra were waiting for her on the front porch, while the children stood next to Audra.

"What's wrong?" Audra spoke up just as Victoria opened her mouth to ask the same question. It earned the young woman a reprimanding quick glare from her mother.

"Where's Nick?" Faith asked in an almost demanding tone. The moment she spoke, Faith realized just how she must sound, but she didn't feel like she had time to explain. She would just have to apologize for her behavior later.

Victoria and Audra exchanged concerned glances. What on earth was going on? They might have asked, only they could tell the young school teacher was already quite upset, and from the way she was looking around, knew Faith really did need to talk to the dark haired rancher. "He's inside. Go on in." Victoria motioned toward the door.

As much of a hurry as she was in, Faith did not forget her manners. "Thank you." She said as she rushed inside the house.

"Keep the children out here." Victoria looked at her daughter and grandchildren before going inside the house herself. Audra, Bryon and Leah didn't like being left out, but they did as the Barkley matriarch had instructed.

Meanwhile Faith, who had entered the house calling Nick's name out, was now standing in the living room talking to him. "I'm serious! Look at this!" She pulled the letter she'd put in her handbag out and handed it to Nick. "Peter's done a lot of things in his life, but nothing like this! If something isn't done, I'll lose my job!" That was a fact she did not doubt for a moment.

Victoria felt her heart jump a bit as she heard the schoolteacher's words and watched as Nick took the envelope from Faith, opened it up and began to read the words on the paper. The more he read, the madder he got. It made the Barkley Matriarch wonder what on earth was going on, while Faith, who had been quite rattled by the letter, couldn't help but smile, as Nick turned away from her and bellowed, "JARROD!"

Jarrod, who was sitting behind his desk in the study, was startled. He almost dropped the pencil in his hand when he heard Nick yelling for him. Jarrod quickly put his pencil down, pushed his papers aside and hurried out of the study and into the living room. "What on earth is the matter?" he asked as he looked at his brother, his mother and then Faith.

"This! It's from the school board!" Nick thrust the letter towards Jarrod, who still looked puzzled.

Jarrod began reading out loud, his voice fading in and out as he did so. "Dear Miss Mitchell, It has come to our attention…entertaining a man in your home unsupervised…..seen going into a saloon...we might not believe such reports, except Reverend Mitchell…." Jarrod's eyes widened as he read the letter. He looked up at Faith and Nick. "Why on earth would Reverend Mitchell tell them such lies?"

"I don't know, but it's slander! No man has ever been to her home but me, and I was in the back yard for the most part. Even when I wasn't, Leah and Bryon were constantly with us! And that part about the saloon…" Nick snapped, as he put his arm around Faith's shoulders and pulled her close, sending a very loud message he had no intention of letting Peter succeed in destroying Faith's good name, "helping the Widow Marks take dinner to an ill saloon owner does not mount up to 'regular saloon attendance'!" Nick couldn't help but chuckle as he said, "That last part is my job not hers!" He then grew serious again, "If we don't do something, she'll be fired and who knows what else!"

Victoria, who was shocked at what she'd just heard, asked to see the letter for herself, which Jarrod was more than happy to do, though he kept his eyes on Nick and Faith. Victoria read through the letter and felt the same fire that had built up inside of Nick and Jarrod ignite in her as well. "This is preposterous! What can we do about this, Jarrod?"

Not for the first time, Jarrod was glad he was no longer on the board. He didn't hesitate for a moment. He knew exactly what he was going to do. "They've asked you to present yourself at an emergency meeting in a couple of hours." Jarrod's face took on a determined look as he spoke to Faith. "So, go to it." He held up his hand when Nick opened his mouth. "Let me finish. We need to hurry and find a few citizens who know Faith well enough to vouch for her character. They can come with us. Because these are flat out lies, it is indeed slander. With Faith's permission, I'll go to represent her."

Everyone could see the wheels turning in Nick's mind. They weren't surprised when he said, "I'm going to have swing by the saloon and talk to Hank. Since she helped him, the least he can do is help her. Though, I think it's best if you take her to the meeting. After all, it won't help her case if she's seen around the saloon right now, for any reason."

Jarrod couldn't have agreed more. For, if Peter Mitchell would tell such lies as the ones that were in the letter, he didn't doubt the man would be more than happy to add more to it in the meeting. "All right, Let's get moving."

"I don't see why I can't come along." Victoria spoke up. "If you remember, Faith has helped me a few times when I've gone to the orphanage and one of the dates she was supposed to be in the saloon," she said as she held up the letter still in her hand, "happens to be on the same day she was with me."

That got all of them to smiling. In a matter of minutes, all four adults were either riding a horse or riding in a buggy towards Stockton.


	14. Board Meeting and Proposal

**Chapter Fourteen**

The school board members were all sitting in the front of the school room, while Peter sat behind the teacher's desk when Nick and Faith walked in, followed by Jarrod, his mother, Widow Marks and Hank Miles, and a few other people who had been more than willing to come with them. One look at the very surprised look on her brother's face and Faith wanted to bust up laughing. It was obvious that, for whatever reason, he had not expected her to show up with so much support. Unfortunately, it didn't stop him from behaving like a childish moron.

Peter stood up and raised his voice, as if he meant to push them around. "What is the meaning of this? This meeting isn't exactly open to the public!"

Again, Faith wanted to laugh. The looks that came onto the school board members faces when Peter stood up and spoke were priceless. It was obvious they knew full well she had the right to bring witnesses to dispute his charges.

"You sir," Jarrod stated as he took on the stance he always did when he was trying a case, and at the moment, as far as he was concerned, they might as well be in an actual court of law, "have slandered your sister's good name. We intend to prove that to the school board. After which," Jarrod's eyes hardened even more and a tone that screamed he was serious, "you will either leave California or face a lawsuit." He then handed a file Keith Peterson, telling the man that he and the other board members were free to look through it if they wished.

Peter couldn't believe his ears. No one had ever dared threaten him with such audacity or action He went to reply only the silver haired Guy Adams stopped him. "Your sister has every right to ask Jarrod and the others to come with her. As I stated when you first came to us," the man's own eyes took on a somewhat harsh glare, "I find your accusations hard to believe. Now sit down!"

Mr. Adam's voice held a definite tone of authority, one not to be reckoned with. Faith was sure her sides were going to split wide open from her silent laughter as Peter mumbled something incoherent and sat down. Jarrod then addressed the school board. "Before any of you start questioning Miss Mitchell, or anyone else, know this…I will remain here for the entire meeting. However, one or two of our guests will have to leave early due to other obligations."

Mr. Gray nodded his head, as did the other board members. The silver haired gentleman then waited until Jarrod was seated to speak to Faith. The first thing he asked was about the charge that she'd entertained men in her home. The whole time he was talking, Peter looked rather uncomfortable as not only was his sister glaring at him, but everyone with her was as well.

"I do not entertain men in my home!" Faith had to fight to control the volume of her voice. "Just ask anyone with me. The only man to ever step in my home was Nick Barkley there, and his niece and nephew were with him." She went on to explain why Peter insisted on saying such a thing and even showed them the bracelet.

Unbeknownst to Peter, Mr. Adams had been the one to sell the bracelet to Audra in the first place. That being the case, he was shocked when the gentleman turned on him and told him exactly where Miss Barkley had purchased the gift and why. Afterwards, Mr. Adams looked back at Faith feeling sure the school board was going to get more proof that the good reverend was up in the night.  
"I assume you can explain the saloon visits?"

Before she could answer, Mr. Miles stood up. "Sir, may I answer that question?"

Mr. Adam and the other board members all looked at each other and, after nodding to each other, Mr. Adams told the man to proceed.

"Miss Mitchell has only set foot in my establishment once." He then went on to give the exact extent of his illness and the fact that the young schoolteacher had been in the company of the Widow Marks. "I don't think helping a sick man is showing low standards, even if that sick man lives in the back of a saloon, nor is it a crime." He then had the good Widow stand up and verified what he had said. The two of them excused themselves as they both needed to get back to work.

Victoria then stood up and asked to have some time. When it was granted to her she told of the trips Miss Mitchell had made with her to the orphanage. "Besides, even if she hadn't been with me on those days," Victoria voice was ice cold as she spoke, "ask anyone here…Faith Mitchell would never patronize a saloon on a regular basis. And, as just stated, would have a good reason if she did enter one." Murmurs of agreement rumbled through the people present.

"What about…" Peter started talking only to be cut off by Mr. Adams, who was not happy about his time being wasted.

"NO! I've had it!" Mr. Adams barked as Mr. Peterson handed the file back to Jarrod, and then apologized to those who had spoken and the ones who had not yet spoke before turning back to Peter, "I can't believe for a moment you didn't know about all this! I don't know what your motivation is, except maybe jealousy over your sister's popularity, but this meeting is over!" He stood up and looked at Faith, apologizing that she and those with her had had to deal with such accusations. He then excused himself, as did the other board members. Faith's friends excused themselves also, leaving Peter to face the music.

"Now, REVEREND Mitchell," Jarrod walked up to Peter, who was now looking as if he wanted to crawl into a hole, "as I stated before, you will leave this state and take your lies with you or face a lawsuit for slandering your sister's good name!" His eyes were on fire as he talked and his voice could have split the desk Peter sat behind in two as he talked.

Peter paled, as even he could tell that the famous Stockton attorney was serious. He quickly stood up, excused himself and hurried out of the school house saying he'd be on the next train out of Stockton.

"You were too easy on him!" Nick scowled as he watched the door slam shut behind Peter Mitchell.

"Who said I was through?" Jarrod started beaming as looks of confusions came onto Nick and Faith's face. "I'm going to my office and writing to certain church leaders. I think they might be interested in what dear Reverend Mitchell has been up to. Now," Jarrod said as he headed for the door, "I'll leave you two alone."

Nick and Faith were both grinning from ear to ear as they thought about the trouble Peter would be in once his superiors got a hold of him. Nick then pulled Faith into his arms. "I know they said your job was secure, only I don't suppose you'd be willing to quit after the school year."

Faith, who felt like she had finally started breathing again, felt her heart skip a beat. There was only one reason she could think of that would cause Nick to ask such a thing. "Well," she smiled coyly as she ran her arms up his back. "That all depends on why I would be quitting."

Nick started lowering his head as he smiled wide. "I would like my wife working alongside me on the ranch. That is, if you'll have me."

"Of course, I'll have you." Faith whispered just before he started kissing her. As much as she'd learned to like teaching, Faith had no problem with Nick's proposal whatsoever.


	15. Wedding and Epilogue

**One Wing in the Fire**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Hold still." Audra smiled as she stood behind her young niece who sat in front of the vanity in her aunt's room. The child was more than a bit excited to be a part of her Uncle Nick's wedding. Audra was fixing Leah's hair in readiness for the joyous occasion, which was to take place within the next few hours. Leah's hair was the last thing that needed to be taken care of before the family headed to the church.

"It's not fair." Leah folded her arms and complained. "Bryon doesn't have to sit in one place forever. He's already down stairs waiting." she dragged the word forever out and rolled her eyes, making it so Audra wanted to laugh.

"And probably complaining about his tie," Audra smiled as she continued working on Leah's hair.

Complaining was something that Bryon, who was waiting with his father wished he could do. As it was, he didn't dare. After all, his father, who also didn't like ties, was wearing one. His Uncle Nick and Uncle Jarrod were wearing one as well. Bryon figured he'd be outnumbered if he tried to take his off. Besides, he had the important job of being his uncle's ring bearer. Still, by the time his Aunt Audra and Leah appeared, Bryon was more than ready to 'get this over with'. Within an hour, the family was at the church putting the last few details in place.

Faith could hear her future in-law's, along with her future niece and nephew, through the slightly opened door. Her mother, who had traveled down from Wyoming, was behind her helping buttoning up the last few pearl notions on her wedding dress. It was a bittersweet day for both of them. Faith had looked forward to the day her father would walk her down the aisle. Alas, that was not to be. Mr. Mitchell had passed away a few months before. That being the case, her father's only brother Zachariah Mitchell, who had also traveled from down from Wyoming, would give her away instead of her father.

Of course, Faith couldn't help but smile with a very happy heart. Travis, once he had learned his sister was getting married, had taken a leave of absence to travel to California for his sister's wedding. When Reverend Henderson and Nick had met Reverend Travis Mitchell, he was indeed nothing like his brother, Peter, who had had been forced to take an unpaid sabbatical and review his vocational vows after Jarrod had contacted his superiors. Faith was elated when Nick agreed to allow Travis perform the ceremony.

"You're a beautiful bride." Faith's mother, who wasn't all that much taller than her daughter, turned the young bride around. "Nicholas Barkley best treat you right." Mrs. Mitchell fought to keep her voice under control and her tears from falling. "He is getting the best."

Faith chuckled and whispered, "Do we tell my sisters that?" The question only served to get her mother to chuckling also.

"No," Mrs. Mitchell patted Faith's cheek. "Because I said the same thing to you older sisters and I will say the same thing to your younger ones the day they marry." Mother and daughter might have talked forever except her Uncle Zachariah opened the door and stepped inside.

The somewhat balding man who stood five foot eight inches stepped in the room, took his niece by the shoulders and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Your father would be very pleased with you." He then looked at his sister in law. "You best take your seat. Almost everyone is ready."

** ~oOo~**

As the music began playing Nick, with Heath and Bryon beside him, watched as the flower girls walked down the aisle. The first one being Leah, who was beaming from ear to ear. It made both men smile, but the moment Mr. Mitchell appeared with Faith on his arm Nick only had eyes for his bride. She was beautiful in her long, flowing dress. It was a simple white dress whose cloth formed a semi circle in the back. The sleeves stopped at her elbows and then downwards. While custom seemed to demand a woman's hair be down up in one fashion or the other, Faith had ignored custom and did as she wanted. Her hair hung to her waist and had been nice brushed.

Nick couldn't help but appreciate her natural beauty like the dawn of a sunlit spring day. Travis smiled as he saw his sister walk up the aisle and go from holding their uncle's arm to standing next to the famous Stockton rancher. For a moment, he almost found himself wishing she was little again. However, he shook those thoughts from his mind, as their Uncle Zachariah sat down next to their mother.

"Dearly Beloved…"

Nick barely heard the words his future brother-in-law was saying; he had eyes only for Faith. Though, he did manage to keep from embarrassing himself and saying "I do" when he was supposed to. Later, when the good reverend said the famous words "You may kiss the bride", Nick was more than happy to comply and Faith was delighted to return.

** ~oOo~  
**  
Faith stood on the deck that was attached to the family's lodge. She and Nick had talked things weeks before the wedding and decided that they'd spend their week long honeymoon in the privacy of the beautiful two story lodge the family own. The night sky was filled with the twinkling stars and full moon sharing their light with the earth below.

"What are you doin' out here?" Nick, who had walked up behind her, slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, asked as he began nibbling on her neck.

"It was too beautiful of a night to stay inside." Faith answered as she held onto Nick's arms. She'd never been happier.

"I won't argue with that." Nick turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Only I think we can find something else to do besides star gaze." He voice was low and his eyes twinkled as he laid her down upon the deck. It was an action Faith did not fight as her new husband and she lost themselves in each other for the first time in their marriage.

** Epilogue  
**  
"Papa," Leah, who had been more than happy to change from her formal dress to her nightgown after her uncle's wedding reception, climbed up onto her father's lap. Heath was relaxing in living room in the chair closest to the empty fireplace. "It's too quiet," she sighed.

Heath couldn't help but chuckle a little. The main house did seem a bit too quiet with the couple gone. "I know; don't worry about it though." Heath smiled down at his daughter who had curled up as close as she could to him. "They'll be back soon enough." He could tell by the far off look in Leah's eyes she was thinking about something. Because he knew how she felt about her uncle, he assumed she was still a bit jealous of Faith. "Your Uncle Nick hasn't stopped loving you, Leah. He has enough love for both you and your Aunt Faith."

"I ain't worried 'bout that no more." Leah looked at Heath, her eyes full of concern. "I heard Aunt Audra say, she thinks Will Marvin is going to ask her to marry him and Uncle Nick just got married. But, you and Uncle Jarrod don't have anyone, papa."

Heath felt his heart skip a beat and a lump start to grow in his throat. Leah's compassion for people never seemed to amaze him; she reminded him of his own sweet departed mother in so many ways. "Don't worry 'bout your Uncle Jarrod. He can take care of himself. As for me, if I never marry again, I still have you, your brother and the rest of the family. I'll be fine."

Heath didn't ponder too much about his future and the thought of finding another love. He was just glad that he had found this family. That his children had good role models, both male and female. The time would come when his children would grow and marry and, while he hoped it would be a longs ways off, he was sure they would make good choices.

Leah said nothing as she closed her eyes and let her father, who had started humming, lull her to sleep…the whole time praying that, in spite of what her father had said, that someday she'd have another aunt and that her father would get her a new mother.


End file.
